opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Different View on Mr. Bush
by A Libertarian Most people have gotten to the point where they just plain hate Bush. Even former supporters cast the same stones at him as his age old enemies. The man has been hated in most, if not all, developed first world countries, is hated in this country, and is considered the worst president ever by many. The thing that makes me uncomfortable is that there is this immense hatred for the man. I am not trying to get you to believe anything, what i want is for you to see what i see: the suspiciousness of the situation. I think we need to re evaluate the man. The truth is that he took a bullet for us. It is as if someone walked up, pulled out a handgun, and pointed it at all of us, then Bush ran up and took the bullet for us. We thank him by covering our ears, closing our eyes and screaming “I'M NOT LISTENING” over and over while thinking ourselves as geniuses. We are led like animals, we believe what we are supposed to, not by the revelation of truth but instead by the plans of deception. The world we live in has changed. We want to hold onto a past that has never been completed. We want to be like the Athenians and model our houses of law and government after their architecture. We want to be their dream of a future instead of making our own. We follow the outdated institutions of democracy and republic. Democracy, though possible, was a system founded in the minds of the smart for the smart. Intelligence, with regard to democracy, is relative to the requirements of it from the current situation and the power that it holds. The republic was a dream of Plato's that never has, is not, and hopefully never will, come about. I say we are living in their dream because we still build their buildings and try to be like them. But they, themselves, were an emerging civilization. They came out of a world of tyrants and oppressors. They lived in monarchies and dictatorships and modeled their world after their ideas and lives. They created the foundation which was good for them. Unfortunately, Alexander conquered them, the Romans did too, and they never could truly develop themselves any further ideologically. We took their foundation and tried to copy them. We live in the past, reciting the constitution, reading Plato's republic, and dreaming of Rome and Greece in their golden ages. If you don't believe me then look at our capital, look at your courthouse, look at your state capital building. Our republic is the most damaging relic that has still kept its paws in our minds. It is ideas, ideologies, education, and our ability to have surpluses in that which we need to survive that has obsoleted the monarchy. The system was one that kept power in the hands of those with the knowledge to use it properly and in the hands of those that won it, albeit not always in a fair way. The monarchy was necessary at one time but it is as useless now as an anchor tied to your car; its attachment to our society is one that restricts us but we do it for the goal of the ideal world we think those before us saw. The republic is monarchy, only with an ever-changing blood line. It is the giving of power to a select few based on their acceptance by the people rather than their merit, which can be even worse than monarchy rule. Plato's republic is one that we don't follow. When you get past all the killing and eugenics in it you see the true goal at mind: a world ruled by those with the merit to do so correctly (i.e. Meritocracy). We vote for a leader who is not perfect and never will be. The leader is a figurehead. Sadly, the fact is that the republic as we know it is flawed, knowledge rests only in the minds of the few. This is the most powerful knowledge: the knowledge of how to rule the country and how to keep it that way. A president can't know how to rule a country. It is the people that have gained power through merit that have the ability to make those decisions. It is those people that tell him the information. It is those people that give him the choices and it is those people that control him. Mr. Bush is not a man with power. He is a dog with a leash around his neck and an invisible fence in front of him. He has no power. His job is to read what is given to him and to act accordingly. He was told stuff that we don't know. Anyone would have done what he did if they were in his position. He was pushed by those around him. And it was not just him that was controlled and pushed but it was also Cheney, Rumsfeld, the rest of the cabinet and everyone else around him. His eyes and ears to the world are listening and seeing that which more powerful people, who got where they are by merit, and with their own objectives, tell and show him. It is those people who we forget about when we talk about Bush. We think that he, himself, is some sort of superman, able to see and here all but with the morals of a cat. We think that he planned all that has happened and follows an agenda. Unfortunately it is this belief that has dug us into holes we can't escape. We have made the hatred of this innocent man our life blood and food. We have made him into a straw man with which we do all terrible things to. In the end we must realize that there is nothing for him to gain by doing this country harm but there is everything to loose. The man has sacrificed himself by becoming the innocent target of the people wile the truly evil get to ride away free with the knowledge that they framed a poor old Texan. We have also lost since we, like him, are being told what to think and do, the difference is that we have the ability to harm others while he has only the ability to harm himself. JUST THINK my people and, at the very least, consider what i have said as a possible option. I have more to add but that is for part 2 (too tired to make part two part of part one) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: July 13, 2007 Category: Bush Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: President Opinions Category: Communism Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.